Annabeth and Halloween
by MusicWisdomCourage
Summary: Annabeth absolutely despises Halloween. Something always goes wrong, but this year she has it all planned out. That is, until Percy Jackson shows up.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, only the story plot and OCs are mine. **

**This is just going to be a quick one or two chapter story for you guys. Let me know what you think. Some characters are going to be a bit OOC.**

Annabeth was never really the type of person that dressed up in costumes and went out trick or treating for Halloween. She would rather stay home and pass out candy, or even better - sit in bed and read the whole night through. But as always, there was something that would ruin her vision of the perfect Halloween. Last year her brothers ate the Halloween candy and her dad and stepmother blamed her for it. This year though she had everything perfectly planned out - until Percy Jackson showed up.

**Annabeth POV**

"Bobby! Matthew! I will kill you!" I sat upright in bed drenched in ice cold water. Those little bastards are going to pay for this. I got up and checked my phone. 1 message from Thalia _'Hey nerd, it's Halloween - you dressing up this year?' _I laughed and texted her back '_No. I'd rather stay home and read my book.' _I set my phone down and got up to change out of my drenched clothes. At least I don't have to shower today. I got out the black and white dress Thalia got me for my birthday and my favorite cardigan when someone knocked on my door.

"Annabeth?" My stepmother asked. I rolled my eyes. The boys probably told her that I did something to them. No use in arguing, she never listens to me anyway.

"Come in." I looked over as she opened the door and walked in. She stopped to give me a one over and then sighed under her breath.

"The boys and your dad are already at the breakfast table, are you coming?" I looked at her surprised; my stupid step brothers actually did not blame me today. I nodded and told her I would be down in a second. When she wouldn't leave I turned around again.

"What?" I was frustrated. When she left me alone I could cope with her better than when she constantly acknowledged me.

"Why do you hate me?" She questioned. I laughed at her stupid remark and just looked at her. After a few seconds I realized she was serious.

"I don't hate you Susan. I just extremely despise you for taking my father away from me. Do you mind leaving now so that I can get ready for school in peace?" I realized how harsh my words were a tad too late, but I did not regret it. My dad does not even talk to me anymore and all he gives me is 100 bucks a month so I will leave him and his family in peace. Most kids would be glad to get so much money but all I really want is my dad back.

My mom did not want anything serious so after having me she just left me at my father's doorstep. He raised me to be the best kid I could and he was such a great father. Until 8 years ago when he met Susan. They fell in love, or so they say, and had Bobby and Matthew; which ended up being my two beastly step brothers. Now I am a junior in High School with no real family, only my closest friends.

Shit, school starts in 15 minutes! I grabbed my backpack and the two textbooks that fell on the floor and ran out the just closed door. I pushed passed Susan and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a protein bar and drank a bit of milk and was out the door as fast as possible.

Now a normal person comes to school a few minutes before the bell rings. I like being there at least 10 minutes early so I can greet all the teachers and possibly talk to them about upcoming assignments or that day's lesson plans.

Well you have to know, I am kind of a huge dork. I am top of the class and on my way to being valedictorian. My friends say I am crazy not just because I always have assignments done before they even assigned, but also because I am class president, student council president, and I help the principal with paperwork and any other needed work after school every day. They say it is much too overwhelming. I don't even understand why they think that.

I jumped into my car (yes, I saved up my monthly money to buy myself a car) and drove to school. I got to school within 5 minutes to the bell. I noticed that the decorations the student council arranged for were all up. It looked somewhat spooky with fake spider webs all over and little spiders and ghosts taped to walls, lockers, and classroom doors. As I walked through the doors and headed to my locker I heard someone yell.

"Annie, move!" I swirled around and saw Percy Jackson headed straight towards me speeding at 20 mph on his skateboard. I knew how to handle this situation. I knew him all too well. I stared straight at him and did not move. Not just because he was not supposed to do this but also because he called me Annie.

He saw I wasn't going to move and jumped off the skateboard and let it roll the rest of the way towards me before I stopped it with my foot.

"Percy" I said calmly as he walked up to me rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. I noticed the whole hallway went silent.

"Why in the world are you riding a skateboard in the hallways?" I tilted my head a bit and gave him my best glare.

Now there is one thing you must know about Percy. We met at this summer camp for dyslexic and ADHD kids. We even had nicknames for each other; he would call me wise girl since I always read and I would call him seaweed brain since he is so stupid and obsessed with water.

Our parents also became friends through us too. Although, after my dad married Susan she forbade me from seeing him anymore. He didn't want to see me anyways. I confessed my feelings for this one guy Luke and we soon started dating after. I don't know why he avoided me because of that to this day.

We both went up on the popularity chain; he went up with sports and me with people liking me for some reason and being smart. We have a constant rivalry to who can be better. I will let you in on a little secret though, I usually always win.

Percy bent forward and tried to take back his skateboard but I kept it under my foot nice and snug.

"C'mon Chase, just give it back. We can all be friends and live happily ever after in this small tiny little world called high school." He responded. Laughter erupted from the background as he smiled sheepishly at me.

"See that's your problem Seaweed Brain, you always think of this as tiny and easy. Once you graduate who is going to be the one living in the dumpster? Oh right, you probably don't even know what a dumpster is, oops." I smirked and the crowd exploded with oohs all over.

"I am going to take this skateboard, if you don't mind, you can get it back at the end of the day." I was about to turn around and walk off when he grabbed my arm.

"Please Annabeth? I will even give you one of mom's blue cookies." He stared at me with those beautiful sea green eyes and gave me the cutest little look. And how could I resist his mom's cookies? No- I cannot fall for the puppy eyes! I shake my head and come up with a plan.

"Fine. But I want the cookies first." I say. I know he will trust me; his brain is not smart enough to know that I am tricking him. I notice some kids in the crowd astonished of the outcome of this situation as I wait for Percy to get out the cookies.

As he hands me the bag I see that there are at least 5 in there and I smile at the sweet and bribing gesture. I laugh a bit and look up at him. He tilts his head and asks,

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He looks so confused it is hard not to burst out laughing. I respond quickly,

"Oh seaweed brain, you are so gullible, but thanks for the cookies!" I laugh and turn around. I get on the skateboard and ride down the halls. Before I turn the corner I look back and see a whole bunch of surprised faces and Percy standing there frustrated and looking like a total idiot.

**So did you like it? Please Read Rate and Review! The next chapter will be up soon. Check out my other story, Bilingual. It is also another short story. It is one I began a few months ago and stopped writing. Tell me if I should keep writing.**

**Oh, and any ideas for a costume Annabeth should wear for Halloween please let me know what you think!**

**-MWC-**


End file.
